Tales From DBZ Vol3
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: Part 3 of my dbz poem series
1. Intro to Vol3

**Tales From DBZ Vol.3**

It is

It be

It am

It da third one

I...

USSj1SupaJay

Jahan too

present

Volume 3

un better

deux better

Da saiyans

young

strong

one

of Vagate

two

of Earth

They Strong

fight! fight!

They persistent

fight! fight!

No opponent

2 strong

No 1

but volume 3

side-to-side

They stand-fight

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Note from da author: un-one , deux-two Those r french.


	2. poem1

**Cant Control**

Lone black saiyan

huge yell

huge power

huge explodion

Lone black saiyan

furious power

fury kick

mid-air

fury fists

mid-air

Lone black saiyan

streets...destroyed

mountains...destroyed

buildings...destroyed

Loner black sayain

gone wild

wild power

power destroys

Lone black saiyan

fury rampage

planets destruction?

anyone wanna stop him? Rrrrrrrraaaawwwrrrr!!


	3. poem2

_POV: Future Gohan_

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**(untitled)**

Warrior of good

I be

Protector

I am

Tha saiyans

be strong

be proud

be merciless

Lost way

cant see

lost spirit

cant fight

he drifts

fighter lost

he drifts

only self-help

A light, light

wonders tpward

be bright, bright

through da light

tha saiyan

face self

gotta overcome

saiyan vs self

a flame, fire

I stare

my spirit, soul

It return

Tha saiyan

drift no more

lost no more

He fight, fight

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**


	4. poem3

**Raditz meet Turles **

they fall

they fall

pod opens

pod opens

two saiyans

two pods, same planet

one long, wild-hair sayain

two spikey, black-hair saiyan

dust clears, saiyans exit

evil glares, familar faces

"Kakarot is that..."

"Hel no loser"

wrong identity saiyan

"who are you?"

"I am Turles"

tempers flare

both saiyans

one look-alike

other himself

"weakling leave!"

"hey im no weakling"

long-haired saiyan check

power large 3-times

"told you so. Weakling"

anger rise, insults bad

long-haired saiyan charge

superior saiyan ignore

direct Palm Blast!

blasted raditz eliminated

only ONE conquered


	5. poem4

_POV: Jahan_

**Loop Loopy Poem**

I be leanin

unbalanced

SupaJay strategizes

in-stance

"Take hit a.a.a.

fire"

"Yo focus

please be serious"

My flashstep

slap right cheek

" Hey wait..."

Slap! he flys

SupaJay hit ground

2 feet inward

crawl out

My eyelids 1/2 closed

"..." I stand

handout

his face

"u-uh u-uh"

gather, fire

"Tag your it"

SupaJay 20ft lower

"wakeup u-um man"

"Im tired"

SupaJay crawl out

"Super Inferno!!"

I explode, way hot

"please no."

SupaJay defenseless

2nd-degree burns

SupaJay Finit

I snap out

"hey get up"

I confused,

confused


	6. poem5

**What is a saiyan?**

S for Strongest race

A for Alien invaders

I for Internal strength

Y for Y not fight

A for Ascended

N for No fear

**

* * *

**

Gohan?

G for good boy

O for opportunity

H for high power

A for awesomeness

N for neutral

**

* * *

**

Bulma?

B for blue hair

U for ultimate beauty

L for loving

M for magical charm

A for a unmatchable sexiness


	7. poem6

_POV:Bulma_

**Ecchi Days**

Bunny Model

(Take 1)

she serve

here, there

"Thank you ma'am"

bends down for drink

"Ahh! roach"

back into gentleman's lap

"hm.hm..hmm"

Ahh!

"Pervert"

big SLAP

chair fell

ackward position

her on him

breast on face

I stand

"oh. sorry,pevert"

hes out

"heh heh heh"

kid runs

into me

face betwen boobs

"sorry agian"

"pretty lady

big boobs"

I run out.

(Cut)


	8. poem7

**Weary Warrior**

HarD DayS TraininG

VerY tIrEd fIgHtEr

PusheD to lImIt

mUsClEs so SorE

lEg WonT MovE

eNeRgYlEvEl to tEn

PusheD tOo HarD

BodY is WeaK

WilL is StrongeR

wArRiOr so WeaK

BodY gIvEs oUt

wArRiOr on GrounD


	9. Poem8

_POV:Captain Ginyu_

**Him-Her**

Change Now!

Switch Now!

frog how

i be bigger

i be girlier

i be styliner

i be quicker

female body

sweet scenty

big booby

ginyu be pretty

dam i hatey

figure so lighty

power way lowy


	10. poem9

**First Encounters**

So shy, clung to legs

fatherly push, stare back fearful

She bends, blue haired giant

Its closer, clung tighter now

she smile, my scared face

fatherly laugh and push again

why she do scary faces?

ask my name why me?

no harm why did daddy...

I stand firm then retreat

fatherly laugh, pat my head

blue giant, her and dad

they spoke, daddy know her

they laugh, she scary daddy

Im cute, it touched me

Oh No! she spoke my name

Oh No! water all around us

Oh No! daddy please save me

Oh No! where is this place?

Oh No! daddy please save me

daddy happy, lifts me up

feel better, ground is ieaving

looks up, clouds are coming

dad waves, are we going

wee! wee!, daddy fly faster


	11. poem10

Goku?

Goofy

Overreconition

Karing

Useful

* * *

Raditz?

Ruthless

Abstenion

Disgusted of his brother

Irrational

Top child

Zooming presence

* * *

Bardock?

Brave

An hero

Ruthless

Dark past

Obedient

Cropped future images

Kool

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Note form author: I actually picked up da dictionary


	12. poem11

_POV: Gohan_

**Change Fauconneau**

I woke up

this mornin

wokeup a women

WTF!

I woke up

this mornin

wake in a bra

2 feet shorter

I woke up

screamed this mornin

home of Mr. Satan

Im Videl!

I woke up

got medium bust

No lower thang

Nooo!!

I woke up

He came to my door

Not him...

da great fool

studder, studder...

I woke up

great earth fighter

saiyan no more

I be afraid

screech louder

I woke up

great fool prances

true arua revealed

I jet upward

great crys,fear


	13. poem12

_POV: Videl_

**Change Cougar**

I woke up

this mornin

wokeup a man

WTF!

I woke up

this mornin

wake in boxers

2 feet taller

I woke up

yelled this mornin

home of Goku

Im Gohan!

I woke up

got flat chest

a lower dangler

Nooo!!

I woke up

she came to my door

Uh...her

da overprotective mother

studder, studder...

I woke up

great demi-saiyan fighter

part-saiyan

I be afraid

powerup to super saiyan2

I woke up

mother smuthers

great power

I charge upward

increasing power, fear


	14. poem13

**The Roshi Special**

I call it...

The Roshi

Right kick

Left kick

Turtle spin

Round, Round

High knee

Stomp down

Then do

Kameha-mehaaaa!!

Now Repeat!

Right kick

Left kick

Turtle spin

Round, Round

High knee

Stomp down

Then do

Kameha-mehaaaa!!

and again

kameha-mehaaaa!!

HaHa

Thats It

Keep it up!


	15. poem14

**World Champ**

oh champion

oh champion

great hurcules

has arrived

oh champion

oh champion

step into

da ring

oh champion

oh champion

you da best

you da best


	16. poem15

**Self-Training Day1**

No Dad

No piccilo

No mom

just me

just my power

just my strength

Im alone

Im in the wilderness

Im by myself

reached destination

reached training area

reached beginning point

Begin my training

Begin strong

Begin Now!


	17. poem16

**The Namek Vs Saiyan**

a saiyan visitor

stands in field surrounded by water

The namek lands near

"whats business do

you have here..."

"Are you a

friend of kakarot"

namekian ready instance

"so be it"

saiyan prepares too

namekian dash first

saiyan dash by

then charge ki

namek attacks first

hit-hit, hit, hit

saiyan now guard

he push away

then attempts grab

the grab denied

ki-ki-ki blast but

deflected by saiyan

namek no luck

saiyan on assault

"hyah!" power push off

namek over cliff

in to water

namek back up

saiyan found him

green man counter

attack from behind

linked power combo

No, saiyan explode

fire ki-ki-ki blasts

no effect, turnaround

saiyan own ki-blast

charge ki-blast, rise

saiyan knocked out

namek gets distance

saiyan rise again

ki-ki-ki blasts assualt

poor attempt charges

charged ki-blast reflected

"hmp try agian"

namek knocked back

saiyan charge ki

both charge ki

ki blsts attack

"Full-Power Energyblast Volley"

The attack undodgable

more ki-blasts

ki-ki-ki blast more

saiyan stops namek

namek still cant

"Ha! Full Power!"

ki-blasts then dash

namek cant approach

saiyan charge-blast

rapid combo knee

namek is breathless

the beating continues

finally fights back

hit-block-hit

block-hit-block

persistant attacks still

charge elbows saiyan

trading ki blasts

namek still fights

trading blows"Ha!"

one after another

block chin kick

saiyan goes flying

"Prepare to die"

saiyan Max Power

clasp hit combo

vanish, appear fights

Two-foot kick

into island

still not done

"Full-Power Energy Blast Volley"

tough namek stands

"Destructive Wave"

Powerful energy blast

saiyan's armor damaged

namek gains distance

ki-volley back-forth

"I'll end it"

"Special Beam Cannon"

saiyan easily dodge

namek fullspeed dash

saiyan on knees

saiyan still fights

both full power

trading ki blasts

charge clap miss

"Hu..hu..hu.."

"Destructive Wave"

"hmp...well"


	18. poem17

**Self-Training Day2**

Woke up in a cave

Woke up hungry

Woke up sunrise

I go hunt

I go to the river

I go trian

train by doing push-ups

train by jogging

train by meditating

meditate on control

meditate on tomorrow

meditate on how to be stronger

grow stronger by increasing endurance

grow stronger to protect

grow strong to control my power...


	19. poem18

**Peace Beast**

Monster of the universe

beast of huge proportions

beast of huge fury

destroyer of worlds

beast of the tyrant

true destroyers?

common trait among saiyans

commonly dominating race

If no war, no expandion

monster of peace?

huge power, serene life

"Rrrawwrr!!"

cry of the happy

playful and natural

only a oozaru paradise

blast of joy

light the sky

endlessly

dance of the oozaru

pound pound

stomp stomp

land of oozaru

legendary creature

undisturbed peace


	20. poem19

**Beyond Super Saiyan2**

golden

spikey- hair

dark

blue-eyes

shining

golden arua

surrounded

by lightning

saiyan

dug deep

a new energy

has been revealed

power power

RISE!!

Power!!

body numb

numb with power

too much power

muscle enlargement

lightning rips the earth

ground quakes with fury

too much emotions

too much power

too much to control

"HHHAAAAA!!"

"HHHAAAAA!!"

"HHHAAAAA!!"

eyes vanished

pure energy flows

a transformation

golden arua

seen-all-over-the-world

Huge power

felt-all-over-the-world

must tame...

must tame...

cant do it.

one great burst

outward explodion

cant do it...

all around.

destroyed.

yet one.

still stood.

golden

spikey-hair

dark

blue-eyes

shining

golden arua

surrounded by

lightning

saiyan

power-too-strong

for-the planet

power-too-strong

for-the-saiyan

muscles huge

huge muscles

muscles expanded hugely

huge power

power increased hugely


	21. poem 20

**Self-Training Day3**

I wake another day ion the cave

I wake another still alive

I wake another morning ready

ready for a new challenges

ready for a new power

ready for a day of training

training all day learning control

training all day mastering ki

training all day growing more powerful

powerful new skills of focus

powerful new skills of the body

powerful new skills gained

gained more knowledge of myself

gained more knowledge of life

gained more knowledge by surviving


	22. poem 21

_POV: Gohan_

**OverLoved dum! dum!! dum!!**

My favorite place

My favorite day

My favorite time

great educational empire

books and teachers of great learning

what a glorious place

breathe of fresh books and sweet scents...

suddenly trembling, trembling...

one, two,three,...ten??

pretty, cute, hot parade

quickly dodged their tackle

females scramble, redirect, go

demi-saiyan joy to fear

da videl wall

earth girl n demi-saiyan

attack, attack, attack

parade of gurl

grab, pull, cling helpless him

"oh. i touched him"

"oh. has abs"

"oh. such a cute face"

torment, pure torment...

good day to bad day

helpless demi-saiyan


	23. poem 22

**Saiyans Converge**

Two saiyans

Two planets

Two Warriors

In a city

filled with conflict

very few survivors

human vs human

alien vs human

alien vs alien

Theres no shelter

theres no help

theres no side

Only war, massacre

he fights on

saiyan known as

Known as Jahan

displaying his power

unwilling to lose

another saiyan, fights

unparallel skill, yea

saiyan known as

Known as Gohan

a polished body

a buffed warrior

only two remain

Vagate saiyan, Jahan

Earth saiyan, Gohan

Only one lives

Jahan fights unrelenting

Yet Gohan persists


	24. poem 23

* * *

Goku?

Goofy

Obivious

Klutz

Useless mind

* * *

Hercule?

Hero

Envious

Retaliate

Coward

Useless

Luxurious home

Earth's savior


	25. poem 24

_POV:Goten_

**Dragonball hunt**

La la da da

the hunt begin-a

greatest adventure eva

my bestest freind-a

trunks is comin-a

this is so fun -a

dragon radar checky

food checky

we all readi

ready, set, goey

too slow-i

hehe here i comey

beep beepey

looky look-e

I found one there-e

zippy zoom-e

trunks behind me

its round and orangey

oh im here first-o

oh no!

goten-kun no fair-o

Neato

5-star ballo

lets go look for more-o

our young heru

and frendu

continu

adventure continu

Next dragonball await-u

yes yes you


	26. poem 25

**Big Baldy**

Saiyan of Planet Vegeta

subordinate of King Vegeta

pawn of freiza

bald man

brainless gorilla

pea brain

plenty of brawn

plenty of size

no hair

It be

da saiyan

Nappa


	27. poem 26

_POV: GT Goten_

**GT Story: Perfect Date**

high school girls

sexy girls

babyface girls

I love them all

a great smile

a shining sun

her long, curly hair

her petite, cute do

her flowing locks

lat night weekdays

endless saturdays

any freetime

I need...

a perfect shirt

a perfect jacket

perfect shoes

matching jeans

perfect hair

haha aint I fresh?

stroke stroke

hair done

trunks how do i look?

I got da moves

and da face ; )


	28. poem 27

**Cell Games Over**

breeze blow by

breeze blow by

The mighty

had prevailed

evil fallen

great pressure

great fear

great power

great resolution

released tension

relieved Z-warriors

a time

of peace

has returned

no worrys

no pain

no fighting

no war

Just breathe

Just breathe

cant handle...

anymore war...

anymore pain...

time please erase this

I hate it, hate it

all i want

is nothing but peace


	29. V3 Special

**Saiyan Wars **

_p1_

On a riany

On a wet

On a windy

Three saiyans

three fighters

three powers

_Jahan_

_DBZRocks10_

_Saiyan-From-Hyrule_

"I challenge you"

"In your dreams"

"hehe your funny..but ok"

da proud full-saiyan

laughs and smirks

flexing his power

anger swells inside

female saiyan irritated

Her blazing arua flaring

other female-saiyan too

give Your-Gonna-Lose look

to Jahan

All three saiyans

The two females-saiyans

The one male-saiyan

The fight

The fight blows

The fight blows a destined fight

One Jahan

power of darkness

Shadow Jahan

One saiyan

now two saiyans

for da gurls

"Beat us"

mimicing and taunting

double da saiyan

"That trick

doesnt work

on us...Heh"

he charge

he charge

they punch them

gurls double dodge-double elbow

He vanishes. they reappear

between gurls "hit me baby"

_hyrule_ punch

_dbzrocks10 _punch

No Jahan. gurl-hit-gurl

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

da gurls stand

da gurls annoyed

Da gurls plot

Da guyz taunt

Da rain stop

their soaked hair

dropping with energy

and never-dying spirit

Jahan and shadow-Jahan

in-sync charge power...

"Ma-Sen..."

"...Ko Haaa!!"

"oh yeah"

"lets do it"

"Hhhaaa!!" purplish burst

"Hhhaaaa!!" yellowish burst

Four-energys Converges. power...

a swirling mass

an explosive power combination

no side giving up

a white light

a devouring light

a pure light

a silencing light

Three stood

three stood after

three stood after the attack

"well this

was fun"

he smiled

"Huh!?"

"...were done?"

bewildered and blank

"yep. "

"we need to save...

da action for the next one"

prideful saiyan

warmed-up

want more

gurl saiyans

speechless

cricket. cricket.

"This ends a

a dynimo

a ultimo

a extravigo

Pure-Power-Poem

produced and patented

by this poet _USSj1SupaJay_

Positively-Proportionally-Perfect"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

gurl saiyans "..."

nudge nudge poke

"say bye"

"They say bye, intranslation"

"Im your co-host Jahan"

"thanx SupaJay"

in da field

day-night

"cricket. cricket. cricket..."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

* * *


	30. Outro

Another ending is here

the peace has returned

Yet it lerks. Danger.

Until then I bid "farwell freinds"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jahan:A new guest??...hey am i in it??

Me: All questions will be answered in the next...i sayd too much

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


End file.
